


Hooked on a Feeling

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [16]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Joan is Sherlock's favourite person, Sherlock's drug use, Sherlock's favourite drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: Disdain that seems to be woven into the DNA of every other person he knows





	Hooked on a Feeling

Pairing: Joanlock

Song: Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede

Warm jumpers, fluffy and cosy. 

Warm tea.

Herbal remedies. 

Intelligent eyes in a clever, sharp, aquiline face. 

‘Sherlock’ said softly, groaned, gasped, reprimanding, sharp, rarely shouted.

None of the disdain laces her voice.

Disdain that seems to be woven into the DNA of every other person he knows.

But she is unlike every other person he knows. 

She is sharp but a miracle, clever, beautiful. 

She makes him think of honey. 

When he names the bee after her, her smile lights up his soul, the entire thing, even the dark spots that he was sure were withering and rotting away. 

Poisoned by a barrage of feelings of despair, toxins and drugs fed into his blood stream to derail his brain and put it in another plane where reality wasn’t as grotesque and isolated.

She makes being sober a joy not a factual, logical means to an end. 

She fills him a new lust for life.

He’s hooked on another feeling.


End file.
